music_bands_databasefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Deep Purple
Deep Purple est un groupe anglais, formé en 1968 à Hertford. Membres du groupe Membres actuels *Ian Paice (29/06/1948) : Batterie, percussions (1968-1976, depuis 1984) *Roger Glover (30/11/1945) : Basse (1969-1973, depuis 1984) *Ian Gillan (19/08/1945) : Chant, harmonica, percussions (1969-1973, 1984-1989, depuis 1992) *Steve Morse (28/07/1954) : Guitare (depuis 1994) *Don Airey (21/06/1948) : Orgue, claviers (depuis 2002) Anciens membres *Jon Lord (09/06/1941-16/07/2012) : Orgue, claviers, chant (1968-1976, 1984-2002) *Ritchie Blackmore (14/04/1945) : Guitare (1968-1975, 1984-1993) *Rod Evans (19/01/1947) : Chant (1968-1969) *Nick Simper (03/11/1945) : Basse, chant (1968-1969) *Glenn Hughes (21/08/1951) : Basse, chant (1973-1976) *David Coverdale (22/09/1951) : Chant (1973-1976) *Tommy Bolin (01/08/1951-04/12/1976) : Guitare, chant, basse (1975-1976) *Joe Lynn Turner (02/08/1951) : Chant (1989-1992) *Joe Satriani (15/07/1956) : Guitare (1993-1994) Discographie Albums studio *1968 : Shades of Deep Purple *1968 : The Book of Taliesyn *1969 : Deep Purple *1970 : Deep Purple in Rock *1971 : Fireball *1972 : Machine Head *1973 : Who Do We Think We Are *1974 : Burn *1974 : Stormbringer *1975 : Come Taste the Band *1984 : Perfect Strangers *1987 : The House of Blue Light *1990 : Slaves and Masters *1993 : The Battle Rages On... *1996 : Purpendicular *1998 : Abandon *2003 : Bananas *2005 : Rapture of the Deep *2013 : Now What?! *2017 : Infinite Albums live *1969 : Concerto for Group and Orchestra *1972 : Made in Japan *1976 : Made in Europe *1977 : Last Concert in Japan *1980 : Deep Purple in Concert *1982 : Live in London *1988 : Nobody's Perfect *1988 : Scandinavian Nights *1991 : In the Absence of Pink: Knebworth 85 *1993 : Gemini Suite Live *1993 : Live in Japan *1994 : Come Hell or High Water *1995 : King Biscuit Flower Hour Presents: Deep Purple in Concert ''(''On the Wings of a Russian Foxbat au Royaume-Uni) *1996 : California Jamming *1996 : Mk III: The Final Concerts *1997 : Live at the Olympia '96 *1999 : Total Abandon: Australia '99 *2000 : Live at the Royal Albert Hall *2000 : Deep Purple: Extended Versions *2001 : Live at the Rotterdam Ahoy *2001 : Yhe Soundboard Series *2001 : Space Vol 1 & 2 *2001 : Live in Paris 1975 *2001 : This Time Around: Live in Tokyo *2002 : Inglewood - Live in California *2004 : Live Encounters... *2004 : Kneel & Pray *2004 : Perks and Tit *2004 : Live Denmark 1972 *2004 : Just Might Take Your Life *2005 : Live in Stockholm *2005 : Live in Aachen 1970 *2006 : Live at Montreux 1996 *2006 : Live in Europe 1993 *2006 : Live in Montreux 69 *2007 : They All Came Down to Montreux *2007 : Live in Stuttgart 1993 *2007 : Live at the NEC 1993 *2007 : Live in San Diego 1974 *2009 : Live at Long Beach 1976 *2009 : Live at Inglewood 1968 *2011 : Phoenix Rising *2011 : BBC Sessions 1968-1970 *2011 : Live at Montreux 2011 *2012 : In Concert '72 *2013 : Perfect Strangers Live *2013 : Now What?! Live Tapes *2013 : Copenhagen 1972 Catégorie:Angleterre Catégorie:Groupes fondés en 1968 Catégorie:Hard Rock Catégorie:Progressive Rock Catégorie:Symphonic Rock Catégorie:Symphonic Prog Catégorie:AOR